Mi Corazon Es Tuyo
by Sharlotte Soubirous
Summary: Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas... Jiro/Kluke. Basado en el anime, tambien se puede basar en el juego; si asi lo prefieren. Leve Shu/Bouquet.


**Mi Corazón Es Tuyo**

Hola esta es mi primera historia de Blue Dragon. Esta basada en mi pareja favorita JiroxKluke. No estoy segura si alguien la va a leer, pero tenia ganas de escribir una historia sobre estos dos personajes. Estoy segura que es la primera historia de la pareja en español y eso me agrada. Espero si alguien la lee lo disfrute, los personajes no son míos; solo la historia. Es one shot.

**Mi Corazón Es Tuyo**

Jiro tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo. Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de quebrarse; ¿Por qué la vida le jugaba así? ¿Por qué ella no le dijo toda la verdad? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

-¿Tu lo sabias? –Pregunto en un hilo de voz- ¡Responde Shu! ¡No te quedes callado! Su voz término de romperse y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de ojos del portador de la sombra del "Minotauro".

-Kluke me pidió que me callara-Susurro mientras tomaba la mano de Bouquet y miraba a Zola pidiendo ayuda. Eso significaba que el no era el único que lo sabia.

-¿Por qué se quedaron callados? ¿Por qué ella se los pidió? ¿Por qué? Con cada latido su corazón se rompía mas y mas, su pequeño y recién nacido hijo comenzó a llorar al oír como el corazón de su padre se desquebrajaba dentro de su pecho. Sin quererlo y sin llamarlo; "el Minotauro" salió de su cuerpo.

Las sombras de Zola y Shu también salieron al rescate. Mas valía prevenir que lamentar. Ya les había pasado una vez, cuando Jiro no supo manejar sus sentimientos y casi arruinaba el plan.

-Hay varias cosa que no sabes Jiro.- Hablo por primera vez Zola-Y entre ellas esta la razón del silencio de Kluke. Me sorprende verte llorando tenias casi 15 años de no hacerlo.

-Yo quiero saber su razón. Susurro mientras mas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, le entrego su hijo a Bouquet para que lo arrullara un rato en sus brazos.

-Ella tenia miedo, maro. Dijo Marumaro mientras su voz se encogía; era la primera vez en años en que veía a llorar a Jiro. Pensándolo bien era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera.

-Miedo ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué tenia que tener miedo ella? Exclamo mientras agarraba a Shu de su camisa y lo somataba contra la pared.

El dolor que se marcaba en sus ojos, era fuerte; más de lo que había sido cuando habían muerto sus padres y su hermana. Esa fría mascara de cristal que había llevado desde el día en el cual Lord Nene había destruido su vida; se estaba cayendo y dejando desprotegido al verdadero Jiro.

-Ella guardo silencio por el hijo de ambos, Jiro. Ella no quería que te enteraras de esto al menos no de esta manera. Dijo Bouquet mientras miraba a Marumaro que cubría su rostro con una sabana. Ella solo quería llorar, sabía que no era la primera ni seria la última vez en que vería molesto a Jiro. Pero de lo que si estaba segura era que si Kluke no salía de esta, si seria la última vez que lo vería feliz.

-No entiendo Bouquet. ¡Explícame eso…! Su dolor se estaba transformando en ira, se sentía traicionado, estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo a Shu, pero Zola y su sombra no se lo permitieron.

-Jiro, tienes que tranquilizarte…ella no quería preocuparte…Dijo su propia sombra. No podía ser. ¿Acaso era el único que no sabia nada?

-Vaya. Pero que consuelo le das. Ya le diste a entender que ya lo sabias eres un idiota. Dijo la sombra de Shu.

-¿Sabes? El idiota aquí es otro. Podrías cerrar aunque sea un rato la boca. Pelearemos otro día, pero solo por hoy ciérrala. O revelare tu más oscuro secreto. Dijo la sombra de Jiro.

Las dos sombras se veían con odio y rencor. Nada nuevo para los presentes; Shu miraba a la que era su esposa mientras ella arrullaba al hijo de Jiro en sus brazos; al lado de ella se encontraba un niño de unos 4 años hijo suyo y de Shu. Zola solo podía sentir compasión y nostalgia. Kluke era su mejor amiga, la había ayudado en muchas ocasiones y ahora no sabía que hacer, Jiro derraba lágrimas que nunca había esperado derramar. ¿Por qué Kluke no le había dicho nada? Su duda seria contestada en unos momentos.

-El embarazo de Kluke fue de alto riesgo, Jiro. No quiso decirte nada por que su mayor miedo era que tú le pidieras que abortara. Dijo Zola finalmente, el corazón de Jiro se detuvo literalmente. Dejo caer a Shu al suelo mientras el caía hincado.

Los recuerdos de los últimos años resurgieron en el pensamiento de Jiro, como una película de antaño.

_Habían transcurrido varios años desde que Lord Nene y su ejército habían sido derrotados. Andropov le había pedido a Kluke ser su novia, pero ella de la manera más cordial que conocía lo rechazo. Le dijo que su corazón era de alguien a quien hace mucho tiempo no veía; para evitar que el muchacho peliazul sufriera, ella emprendió el regreso a su aldea. En el trayecto tuvo tiempo para pensar lo siguiente: Ella había amado en su pasado a Shu, fue su primer amor platónico. Pero con los años se enamoro de Jiro. Cuando por fin llego a Talta, se entero de dos noticias: La boda de Shu y Bouquet, y el noviazgo de Jiro y Sahlia; su corazón se rompió al escuchar la segunda noticia. Se dio prisa para llegar a la boda y cuando por fin llego, sonrió fingidamente cuando vio a la pareja que serian padrinos de la boda. El novio cuando vio a la recién llegada, corrió a abrazarla. Su "hermana" estaba de regreso. Mientras la abrazaba fijo su mirada en Jiro quien tenía una rara sonrisa en sus labios. La felicidad había vuelto a el después de casi 10 años. _

_-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Kluke. Gracias por estará en este momento tan especial de mi vida. Susurro el pelinegro mientras ella le regalaba una dulce sonrisa._

_-Nunca me perdería este momento. ¿Dónde están Zola y Bouquet? Pregunto mientras su mirada trataba de evitar un par de ojos azules. _

_-Se están arreglando en una de las cabañas, si gustas puedes pasar a verlas. Dijo mientras arreglaba la flor de su traje color negro. _

_La joven castaña rojiza se marcho para encontrar a dos viejas amigas a quienes no veía desde hacia una década. Necesitaba hablarles de tantas cosas y sobre todo tratar de restaurar su corazón roto. Sahlia trataba de sonreír el plan que llevaba ingeniando desde hacia años estaba dando resultados. Solo faltaba ver cual era la reacción de Jiro._

_Cuando Kluke por fin llego a la cabaña, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas que ella limpio al instante. Toco la puerta y espero a que alguien le abriera. Zola abrió la puerta mientras le sonreía después de tanto tiempo sin mirarse._

_-Hola Zola. ¿Puedo pasar? Pregunto ella mientras le sonreía, le daba un abrazo y entraba a la pequeña cabaña._

_-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Kluke estas de regreso! Grito Bouquet mientras sonreía y se le abalanzo encima a la recién llegada mientras su hermoso vestido blanco se movía con el viento._

_Las tres mujeres hablaron por horas mientras Zola y Kluke ayudaban a Bouquet para que se terminara de cambiar pronto. Entonces la novia comenzó a admirarse en el espejo, mirando si le faltaba algún detalle: __**Algo Nuevo: Su Vestido**__; __**Algo Viejo: Su sombra; Algo Azul: Un collar;**__**Algo Prestado**__: No tenia nada prestado y ahí fue donde su angustia comenzó…Pero entonces se acordó que tenia dos amigas y alguna de ellas le podía prestar algo para complementar su vestuario. Pero para su desgracia Zola solo cargaba su espada ya que ya no utilizaba su pañuelo. Kluke se quito su listón de su cabello y se lo entrego a su amiga…Ella lloro de felicidad cuando su amiga le entrego lo último para su vestuario. El cabello de Kluke quedo suelto._

_Marumaro y Shu observaban de lejos a Jiro. El se les acerco pues quería hablarles de algo muy importante. Jiro pensaba que saliendo con Sahlia se olvidaría de Kluke, pero no fue así: Cada vez que tomaba su mano, la besaba o lloraba en sus brazos la llamaba por ese nombre: Kluke. El la amaba, desde que la conoció, era a la única a la que no trataba con tanta dureza. La única que le subía el ánimo. La que le sano las heridas de su corazón y la única de la cual se enamoro. _

_-Vaya, Jiro. Tuvieron que pasar cerca de 10 años para que me contaras esto. -Dijo Shu mientras veía al cielo- Por lo menos se por que no eras tan duro con ella._

_Antes de que Jiro le pudiera contestar algo; una explosión hizo retumbar el lugar, unos sujetos habían llegado a ala boda y llevaban unas piedras con las cuales podían paralizar las sombras de los herederos de la luz. Las sombras de Jiro, Shu, Marumaro, Zola y Bouquet fueron paralizadas a excepción de la de Kluke que no se vio afectada. Kluke no iba a dejar que el día más importante de sus amigos fuera arruinado. Llego justo en el instante en el cual Los sujetos tenían amarrados a Shu, Marumaro y Jiro contra un árbol._

_-Mata a ese muchachito. El que se llama Jiro. Dio la orden el líder de ese escuadro n que en total eran tres._

_Jiro no podía defenderse a pesar de sus años de entrenamiento. Su sombra estaba completamente paralizada, el hombre saco el cuchillo y se preparo para asesinar a Jiro. Mas el_

_golpe jamás llego; pues fue noqueado por el ala de un fénix del cual Jiro sabía quien era la dueña. Kluke lo había logrado justo a tiempo; Su sombra estaba muy orgullosa de ello, por algo era que su dueña era la mujer más bondadosa de todas .Los tres hombres estaban muy furiosos en sus rostros se podía ver la ira que los rodeaba. _

_-Otro usuario de sombras. ¡Se suponía que habías noqueado a todas las sombras! Exclamo uno de los hombres a su compañero._

_-Es el fénix. Es inmortal. Le susurro mientras Kluke se prepara para atacar._

_-¿Quién eres chiquilla, entrometida? Rabio con ira el líder de esos hombres._

_-Solo te puedo decir que yo seré tu peor pesadilla de ahora en adelante. Respondió Kluke mientras le ordenaba a su fénix atacar._

_El enfrentamiento que tuvieron fue largo los otros dos enemigos bajaron la guardia y se quedaron dormidos, momento en el cual Zola los apreso. Pero cuando Kluke bajo su guardia para asegurase que todos estuvieran a salvo, fue cuando el líder le dio un golpe certero en el estomago dejándola sin aire, ella cayo hincada mientras la sangre brotaba de sus labios. Ese instante fue aprovechado pues le dio un golpe en la mejilla dejándola inconsciente, su sombra se desintegro metiéndose en su cuerpo. _

_-¡KLUKE! Grito Shu cuando el cuerpo de su amiga golpeo violentamente el suelo. A Jiro esto no le gusto mucho que digamos._

_Jiro se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, su corazón comenzó a sangrar de dolor y como si eso hubiese sido un combustible, pudo sacar por fin a su sombra de su cuerpo. La piedra que inmoviliza su sombra se rompió. Lo único que ahora quería era vengarse, nunca le perdonaría a ese sujeto haber lastimado a Kluke. Zola y Bouquet se encontraban cuidando a la joven, Marumaro y Shu miraban la escena confusos. ¿De donde saco Jiro tanta fuerza? Solo unos cuantos golpes le dio a su oponente para derribarlo y romper aquellas piedras que movilizaban las sombras de sus amigos._

_Se acerco donde estaba inconsciente Kluke y la tomo en sus brazos; el dolor se podía notar en sus ojos. Los presentes lo observaban sorprendidos, puesto que Jiro era malo para ocultar sus emociones. Temblaba un poco mientras sujetaba a Kluke. _

_-Jiro…Susurro Shu mientras el recostaba la cabeza de Kluke en su pecho._

_El silencio dice más que mil palabras y cuando el viento soplo se pudo percibir que de la mejilla de Jiro resbalaba una lagrima y el acaricio con dulzura la mejilla y los labios ensangrentados de la joven. Zola comprendió al instante lo que significaba esa manera de actuar: El peligris estaba enamorado de Kluke, sin importarle nada cargo a la joven de ojos verdes y se la llevó a una cabaña de enfermería para que la curaran de sus heridas. _

_-Dime una cosa Jiro-Dijo Zola cuando ya estuvo consumada la boda-¿Desde cuando te enamoraste de Kluke? _

_Jiro se sonrojo grandemente cuando se dio cuenta de la pregunta de la mujer de cabellos plateados. _

_-Me enamore de ella dos años después. Cuando recuperamos nuestras sombras y nos enfrentamos a Lord Nene. _

_-Hace ocho años ¿Eh? ¿Por qué salías entonces con Sahlia? Exclamo mientras empuñaba las manos; conocía muy bien a Jiro para decir que era un mujeriego. _

_-Para olvidarla._

_-¿La amas? _

_-Si, mas que a mi propia vida. La sonrisa de Jiro demostraba ternura. La cual Zola ni siquiera sabía que existía. Bien dicen que el amor suele cambiar a las personas._

OoOoOo

_Era de noche ya y la joven no despertaba aun. Jiro tomaba su mano y le decía palabras que solo el conocía. Palabras que su padre le susurraba a su madre cuando estaban vivos. La joven de cabellos castaños rojizos comenzó a abrir sus ojos verdes y lo primero que lograron enfocar fue un rostro lleno de tristeza. Era Jiro; ella vio que el sujetaba su mano y le susurraba algo al oído, lo único que pudo escuchar fue:_

_-Te quiero. Despierta por favor. El corazón de Kluke latió con más fuerza cuando escucho eso._

_-Yo también te quiero, Jiro. Susurro Kluke mientras que Jiro la miraba fijamente. ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Ella le había dicho que lo quería? _

_-¿Qué dijiste? Dijo el mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. La ilusión se marcaba en sus ojos. Ella también le correspondía. _

_-Olvídalo. Dijo ella mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos; ella pensaba que el estaba enojado por su comentario. _

_De repente ella sintió una presión en sus labios. Jiro la estaba besando y ella le estaba correspondiendo._

_-Te amo. Susurraron ambos al uniso. _

OoOoOo

_De eso había transcurrido cuatro largos años; en los cuales fueron novios, Shu y Bouquet tenían un hijo, llamado Danma. Después de tanto tiempo Jiro al fin le propuso matrimonio a Kluke. Ella se veía tan hermosa con su vestido blanco, llevaba todo lo que una novia necesitaba para su boda: __**Algo Viejo: Su amigo Shu; Algo Nuevo: Un hermoso listón blanco; Algo prestado: Un gancho que hacia resaltar sus ojos; Algo Azul: Los ojos del que seria su esposo. **__Su corazón dio un brinco de sorpresa cuando vio que su amigo Andropov había asistido a su boda; y estaba hablando con Jiro. Ella no distinguía muy bien la escena, pero de lo que estaba_

_segura era que Andropov; no iba solo a saludar. A pesar de no haberse visto en casi cuatro años ella sabia que el aun tenia sentimientos románticos por ella._

_-¿Tu eres Jiro? Pregunto el joven peliazul cuando vio al novio arreglarse frente a un espejo. _

_-¿Qué se te ofrece, Andropov? Pregunto el joven peligris, el muchacho que tenia enfrente de el, no le caía muy bien que digamos. _

_-Solo espero que la cuides muy bien. Dijo mientras se marchaba de la boda y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. _

_Jiro solo observo como se marchaba sin evitarlo. Era muy obvio que ese chico estaba enamorado de Kluke. Trago en seco al imaginarse si a el le hubiera tocado decirle tales palabras al que se había marchado recientemente. _

_La boda había concluido hacia poco. Después llego la codiciada luna de miel. Jiro acariciaba el cabello de la mujer que ahora se hallaba en su pecho mientras ella acariciaba su vientre de manera juguetona, mientras las sabanas cubrían sus desnudos cuerpos. Luego las manos de Jiro acariciaron la espalda de Kluke._

_-Te amo. Susurro el joven antes de quedarse dormido profundamente. Su sueño más anhelado se había cumplido._

OoOoOo

_Los meses pasaron rápidamente y cuando cumplieron su primer año de casados, Kluke se entero de una gran noticia…estaba embarazada. Pero Jiro no se encontraba en casa, fue al medico para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, pero fue ahí donde comenzaron los problemas…_

_-Kluke tu embarazo es de alto riesgo. Dijo el medico revisando varios papeles, el semblante de la joven madre cambiaba radicalmente. _

_Kluke no pudo decir nada, salió casi llorando de ese consultorio. Sabia que Jiro no volvería en una semana y ella ya había tomado una decisión. Había mandado a llamar a todos sus amigos para contarles acerca de su embarazo. _

_-Estoy embarazada. Fueron las palabras que ella les dijo a todos los presentes cuando preguntaron el porque de su llamado. _

_-¡Oh Kluke! ¡Que alegría! Grito alegremente Bouquet mientras la abrazaba y el pequeño Danma miraba feliz a su "tía". _

_-Al fin Jiro, tendrá una familia, maro. Dijo Marumaro quien sonreía grandemente._

_-Pero hay un problema… -Dijo Kluke mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro- …Mi embarazo es de alto riesgo._

_Toda la alegría que hace poco rodeaba la vivienda se había convertido ahora en preocupación. Bouquet miro fijamente a Kluke sin poder creerlo. A Marumaro se le había caído el pavo de su boca y Shu solo suspiró en silencio._

_-¿Se lo vas a decir a Jiro, Kluke? Pregunto el pelinegro mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo. _

_-No Shu, no pienso decírselo. _

_-Pero…deberías decírselo. Si no quieres hacerlo tú, yo puedo hacerlo. Dijo rápidamente sin pensar, Kluke se angustio tan solo de pensar como podría reaccionar Jiro al enterarse. _

_-¡No! ¡Por ningún motivo Jiro, debe enterarse! ¡Te pido por favor que guardes silencio! ¡Júrame que no se lo dirás! ¡Júramelo! _

_-Lo juro. Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada derrotado. Los siguientes nueve meses podrían ser los últimos de su vida._

_Todos se habían marchado ya. Solo quedaban Zola y Kluke. _

_-¿Por qué no quieres que Jiro, sepa de esto? Pregunto Zola fríamente, Kluke nunca desconfiaba de sus amigos y menos lo haría de Jiro. _

_-¿Te acuerdas de ese día? ¿Cuándo nos enfrentamos a Lord Nene la primera vez? ¿Notaste como el reacciono al tenerlo cerca? Yo no quiero que el me pida que yo aborte para salvar mi vida. ¡No quiero! Por favor Zola, solo tú sabes la verdadera razón por la cual no quiero que Jiro se entere. Dijo mientras lloraba en silencio._

_-Por ti, guardare silencio. Dijo medio sonriendo. _

OoOoOo

_Aquella semana transcurrió muy rápido y el joven ya se encontraba de regreso. Quería darle una sorpresa a su esposa le llevaba un collar que había comprado en una aldea, pero el sorprendido seria el. Cuando llego a la puerta de su casa, escucho la siguiente conversación:_

_-¿Cómo crees que se sentirá Jiro cuando sepa toda la verdad? Se escucho que decía Bouquet de una manera alegre y ala vez triste._

_-No lo se, pero solo se que se sentirá feliz. Apenas han transcurrido dos semanas aproximadamente y ya estáis exagerando. Se escucho que le respondió Zola._

_Jiro decidió entrar ¿De qué verdad hablaban? Cuando entro a su casa, vio a todos sus amigos en la sala._

_-Vaya. Al fin llego el afortunado, maro. Dijo Marumaro mientras se reía de la cara de confusión que tenia Jiro. _

_-Alguien me podría decir. ¿De que están hablando?_

_Las dos mujeres presentes del lugar sonrieron, por la confusión marcada en los ojos del joven. En ese instante, Kluke salía de la cocina; cuando vio a Jiro dejo el azafate de comida en la mesa y le planto un beso en los labios._

_-Tú me podrías explicar ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Le pregunto cuando terminaron de besarse._

_-Jiro...-Dijo tomando su mano y colocándola en su vientre-Vamos a ser padres…Estoy embarazada…Dijo finalmente._

_La felicidad no cabía en el pecho de Jiro. Cargo a su esposa mientras le susurraba al oído:_

_-¿Vamos a ser papas? ¡Estoy muy feliz! Susurro depositando un beso en su vientre, aun plano. _

OoOoOo

_Los meses pasaron rápidamente; el tiempo del alumbramiento ya estaba cerca, y con el la salud de Kluke iba empeorando. Ella había ido a tratamientos para evitar los riesgos de su embarazo. Sin que lo supiese Jiro. Sus amigos habían llevado regalos para el bebe que nacería pronto. El nacimiento estaba cerca, Kluke lo presentía. _

_Cuando recibía un regalo de parte de Zola, Kluke sintió como la fuente se rompía; sus piernas se empaparon y sufrió la primera contracción; era la hora. _

_-Kluke. ¿Qué pasa? Exclamo Jiro mientras tomaba una de sus delicadas manos. _

_-El bebe va a nacer. Dijo mientras sonreía; ya no podía seguir fingiendo. _

OoOoOo

_Kluke estaba en medio de una contracción cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de manera alarmante, Jiro sujetaba su mano mientras la angustia se marcaba en su rostro; ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? De pronto, una mano fue colocada en su hombro; una de las enfermeras le pidió que saliera de la habitación. ¿Acaso había una complicación mayor? El joven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba fuera de la habitación. _

_-¿Qué ocurrió, Jiro? Pregunto rápidamente Shu al ver que su amigo había sido sacado de la habitación. Era una pregunta tonta; pues el, ya sabia la razón. _

_-No lo se. Respondió. En su rostro se notaba como la frustración y el dolor se hacía presentes; aun no comprendía lo que ocurría. _

_Bouquet cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Todo el tiempo trato de engañarse diciéndose que era una broma lo que ocurría, pero al ver el semblante de Jiro; no pudo evitar llorar. Ahora se podía decir a si misma que no era esto una broma…Zola solo pudo sentir un nudo en su garganta. Ella nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, pero Kluke era como su "hermanita menor" solo por esta vez haría una excepción para demostrar su dolor. Marumaro había quedado completamente ido, solo su respiración y la comida que introducía de vez en cuando en boca delataban que estaba consiente de todo alrededor. Shu apretaba sus puños con fuerza; la mentira ya no podía seguir más tiempo. Jiro observo a todos los presentes y evalúalo fijamente sus reacciones. ¿Sabían algo que el no? _

_Los minutos se volvieron horas, y aun no sabían nada; En las horas que fueron pasando, varios médicos entraron en la habitación en la que se hallaba Kluke. No era buena señal. Finalmente uno de los doctores salió de la habitación; llevaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Miro disimuladamente a los dos hombres que se hallaban en la sala de espera. _

_-¿Alguno de ustedes se llama Jiro? Pregunto el medico mientras trataba de no anunciar nada. _

_-Si. Soy yo. El silencio reino varios segundos en la sala. _

_-¡Felicidades señor! Tiene un hijo, esta sano. Dijo el medico mientras le entregaba el bebe a su padre. El veía con ilusión a su hijo, mientras lo arrullaba en sus brazos. _

_-¿Cómo esta Kluke? Pregunto con suma preocupación. Al doctor no le agrado la pregunta. _

_Otro de los médicos salió de la habitación. El primero le observo con impaciencia. _

_-Yo se lo diré. Tú márchate y trae mas ayuda. Exclamo el segundo medico mientras el primero se marchaba con rapidez. _

_-Ella se encuentra grave. ¿Acaso no le comento nada?- El doctor acomodo sus lentes y le hablo a Shu-¿No le informaste nada al padre? _

_El medico regreso con mas ayudantes, Jiro solo sentía como si algo en su pecho se rompía, las lagrimas nublaron su vista pero se contuvo; los médicos volvieron a entrar a la habitación. _

_-Tenemos poco tiempo. Si no lo aprovechamos ella morirá…Dijo el ultimo medico que entro en la habitación. _

_Jiro se comenzó a derrumbar en su interior y de sus labios lo único que pudo pronunciar dirigido a Shu fue:_

_-¿Tu lo sabias? _

-Yo nunca le habría pedido tal cosa –Dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro y los recuerdos dejaban de fluir en su mente- Lo único que no comprendo es el por que de su silencio.

Su sombra volvió a su cuerpo al igual que las sombras de Shu y Zola.

-Era necesario, Jiro. Kluke sabía cuanto habías sufrido con la muerte de tus padres y hermana; ella no quería ver el mismo dolor que experimentaste una vez hace tiempo. Dijo Zola mientras suspiraba.

-No. No será el mismo. Si Kluke muere el dolor será mucho peor. Dijo mientras le pedía su hijo a Bouquet. Beso la frente de su bebe y le susurro: -Te amo hijo.

El medico salió de la habitación junto con sus colegas y las enfermeras. Todos esperaban las noticias que darían, todos sonrieron.

-Esta a salvo. Perdió mucha sangre, pero se recuperara. Pueden pasar a verla. Fueron las palabras que el medico dijo mientras los presentes suspiraban con calma. Las enfermeras suspiraron mas tranquilas.

Jiro fue el primero en entrar a la habitación. En la cama se encontraba Kluke, su cabello estaba suelto y su piel pálida por la perdida de sangre. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente y vieron los ojos azules de Jiro, que estaban llenos de lágrimas. El tomaba su mano como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.

-Jiro…-Dijo débilmente- ¿Dónde esta nuestro hijo?

Jiro solo tapo sus labios con un dedo mientras le colocaba al bebe en sus brazos, el pequeño tenia el color de la piel de su madre; el cabello de su padre, y cuando abrió por primera vez sus ojitos tenía una mezcla del color de los ojos de sus padres: Azul verdoso seria el color correcto.

-Kluke –Dijo mientras la abrazaba y colocaba su cabeza en su pecho-No vuelvas a ocultarme la verdad, nunca mas. Yo no se que hubiera hecho si algo te hubiera pasado.

-No quise decirte nada para no preocuparte más; la muerte de tus padres y hermana te dejo muy dolido. Dijo mientras acariciaba a su hermoso bebe.

-Si tu o nuestro hijo hubiera muerto, el dolor hubiese sido peor, Kluke. Aun no sabia el por que de tu silencio y las emociones me dominaron. Hasta "Minotauro" salió invocado de mi cuerpo y yo no se lo ordene-Confeso algo avergonzado-Promete que nunca me ocultaras la verdad.

-Te lo prometo. Dijo ella tocando su mejilla.

Todos sus amigos miraban desde afuera la conmovedora escena. Bouquet abrazo a Shu y a su hijo mientras lloraba de felicidad, Marumaro observo todo muy emocionado y Zola sonrió por primera vez desde hacia años.

-Te amo. Dijeron al uniso los ahora padres mientras fusionaban sus labios en un beso profundo.

-Mi corazón es tuyo, Kluke. No vuelvas a dejar que se rompa.

Después de todo, al fin la felicidad reinaba en sus corazones.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Gracias por leer, es mi primer one shot más largo. Gracias por leer. Si le gusta más el juego, solo cámbieles las facciones a los personajes, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
